


Rise and Sex

by Andy3Bea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy3Bea/pseuds/Andy3Bea
Summary: Just another relaxed Sunday consisting of lazy morning sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a little casual-ish sex scene. Just short and sweet, because I always write too much. Have never written one of these so please do critique it. Thanks for reading!

It was another lazy Sunday morning thought Yuri as he scooted closer to Otabek in the bed. Sunlight was peering brightly and warm from the window in their room and Yuri could see Otabek squint in his sleep, digging his face deeper into the soft pillow. Yuri chuckled as Otabek unconsciously spooned him and then outright laughed when he felt Otabek’s length stroke his thigh. 

_ He wasn’t kidding about him not wearing pj’s  _

“What’s so funny eh?” Otabek grumbled through an overly adorable raspy voice. 

“Shh, nothing keep sleeping” Yuri murmured as he brushed his boyfriend's hair back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Don’t shush me babe” Otabek smirked, still harshly whispering with that deep sleepy voice that made Yuri’s insides melt every morning.“What was it?” Otabek kept inquiring, now rubbing his lips on Yuri’s neck and tugging him closer into the hug. 

“Nothing I’m just happy i guess,” Yuri admitted and closed his eyes to focus on the warmth emitting from Otabek’s body. It was nice to have a heater for a boyfriend, especially in this infernal Russian winter. That thought made Yuri chuckle once more, which perked Otabek to raise his head and force Yuri to turn to him. 

“I know you’re thinking dirty shit, so stop playing. It’s not nice for you to keep these thoughts to yourself,” Otabek grinned wildly and made their noses touch. 

“I was just thinking how damn gorgeous you look in this lighting and how I really enjoy your hatred towards articles of clothing in bed,” Yuri breathed and raised an eyebrow to his own sassy wit. 

“Oh do you know котенок?” Otabek laughed and the vibrations lept through his chest and onto Yuri’s skin. God was he infectiously hot! 

“I love how everyone thinks you’re this quiet mysterious soldier, but you are quite the talker in the mornings, or in bed in that matter,” Yuri sleezily said, very aware that his body was now yearning for Otabek like he had last night, and many nights before that. He never liked to openly admit he wanted Otabek at any time of the day. Yuri had too much pride even when it came to being horny and wanting to splay his boyfriend on the kitchen table. He was a controlling little shit, till the second Otabek started doing the thing he was best at and Yuri’s entire facade crumbled to pieces and was replaced by begs and moans. 

Otabek groaned, as his eyes began to hood with excitement and his body began to gently press upon Yuri’s, “and I love how I once told you, you had the eyes of a soldier, but I should probably tell you now that you scream like a payed porno girl.” 

“Did you just…?!” Yuri objected but was met with a collision of cold lips and a burning tongue carving it’s way through his mouth. Otabek’s tongue quickly made itself present, reminding him of the great capabilities it had in other areas of his body which gave Yuri a shudder down his spine that was met with a warm strong hand stroking the angular muscles in his back. Slowly the massaging eased it’s way to cup a buttcheek, and a sudden slap let out a yelp from Yuri’s lip in which Otabek took full advantage to bite his lip and bring him closer. 

Yuri embraces the momentum in the pull, and shoves Otabek into the bed and appraises the man so eagerly wanting him. Seeing the hunger in Otabek’s eyes was maddening. It made Yuri feel so exposed and his pale skin blush red. He quickly removes his shirt off and tosses it to the side dramatically. Otabek chuckles, and stands on the bed to help Yuri with his sweatpant, but Yuri once more shoves him down and a slight teasing anger flashes on Otabek’s eyes. 

“Oh, you wanna be the dominant one this time?” He snickers, and shakes his hair which already started to have that tousled I’m getting fucked tonight morning type of look. 

“Mhm, it would do you some good hun,” grins Yuri and he tugs at his sweatpants and lets everything drop. 

“Don’t even play, you love being the pillow biter. I think you have a more relationship with this pillow than me,” Otabek lowkey grinds on the pillow and then aims at Yuri which quickly catches it and jumps on top of him using the pillow as a cushion to lessen the blow. 

“Yes, I like this pillow very much, but I like your ass, especially when it's red and swollen with a handprint forming on it” and Yuri swiftly flips him and leans over Otabek’s already burning body towards the nightstand to get a condom. 

Otabek perks his ass and starts rubbing on Yuri’s cock making Yuri’s job of tearing open the condom and slipping it on way harder. 

“God fucking damn it, can you hurry up you’re ki-”

Yuri’s dick was entering Otabek before he could finish that sentence and was practically yelling with pleasure as his strong hands nearly ripped the oh so abused pillow. 

Yuri began to ease in and out to allow Otabek to accustom himself to his size which didn’t happen very well as his breathing was hagged and at this point had face planted into the bed to muffle his moans and begs. Yuri gripped on Otabek’s ass cheeks to stabilize himself as he began to pound faster and faster into him, aiming deeper each time. Yuri’s mouth parted and gripped on Otabek’s long locks to be able to hold himself together, to not already loose himself but to prolong the feeling of pure ecstasy at hearing his lover begging for more and gripping the headboard as it beat into the wall beginning to break more the dent they had already left a few days prior from another of their little sessions. 

Otabek yelped and growled when Yuri slapped his ass, already blushing a deep shade of pink. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh between another deep grunting moan, in which Otabek took full advantage to flip on his back and wrap his legs around Yuri to bring him a breath away from Otabek. 

“I want you to make me not be able to get up from this bed tomorrow morning,” Otabek huffed and smashed his lips into Yuri’s as he also twisted one of his tender nipples which made Yuri squeal and bite his lip as a reprimand. 

_Challenge accepted,_ thought Yuri and thrust hard into Otabek which knocked his head backwards at the impact. 

The thrusts just came in faster and harder, and the friction between their bodies drove them wild. One moan intertwined with the other into a chorus of begging and name calling from hoarse dry mouths accompanied by the thump of the bed that the poor neighbors sure were enjoying. Yuri could feel his climax coming, and Otabek began tightening around him telling him he was at his end as well. 

“Ah, Beka!” Yuri moaned into his ear and scratched at his back as he thrusted one last time, and Otabek gripped his ear muffling the sweet nickname котенок into a mess of words. 

After a solid minute of panting, their breaths began to calm down. Otabek made swirls with his finger over Yuri’s back and after a bit of cuddling, Yuri rolled off of Otabek and slipped next to him to place his head on the crook of his neck. 

“Babe you knock the wind out of me,” Otabek said exasperated. 

“Haha nice to know I have that effect on you Beka,” Yuri smiled and kissed his neck gently. 

“Can we just take a 3 hour nap and pretend breakfast is at 5pm,” Otabek turned to look into Yuri’s eyes and slightly bump his nose with Yuri. 

“That sounds quite lovely,” Yuri says with softened eyes and leans in closer falling asleep to the smell of pine needles and musky sweat. 


End file.
